


“I’ll take care of you whenever I can”

by HopeDragon9



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Illnesses, Musa and Riven are super cute, Riven is a good boyfriend, Riven shows his soft side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9
Summary: Musa and Riven are going on a date. But Musa might be slightly ill.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	“I’ll take care of you whenever I can”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !! I've had this written on phone forever now. I wrote it before I even started posting fics and I guess I just forgot about it. But now that I've watched Fate: The Winx Saga (I loved it and I would appreciate it if nobody judged me for it and nobody gave the show hate 'cuz there are people, like me, who want a season 2) I remembered this little thing after THAT Riven and Musa scene and decided to post it :)

Riven was never the guy to be all caring and loving. He loved Musa and she knew that but he was never the one to stay with her whenever she got ill.

They were supposed to go out for dinner in Magix and both of them were looking forward to it. Musa was with Stella choosing what she would wear that night when she started coughing. It had started a few days ago but she dismissed it as a sore throat. After the coughing, the sneezing started. There she started to worry.  
“Are you feeling okay Muse?”  
“Yeah I’m fine” Musa said followed by some loud sneezes.  
“Hey who’s that sick in here?” Layla came to the door of Musa and Tecna’s room hearing all the sneezing.  
“Musa‘s sick. She just won’t admit it.” Stella replied.  
“I can’t be sick. I have a date with Riven tonight and I can’t fail him again” For the last 2 times they had tried to go on a date, something came up and Musa couldn’t make it. She couldn’t fail him this time or he would just think she didn’t want to be with him.  
“Muse dear you are too sick to go on that date. Either he stays at home with you or you just don’t go.” She couldn’t leave him hanging again but she knew he wouldn’t want to have to take care of her. After all, she knew he wasn’t like that. “Let’s do it like this. I’ll go and when he sees me like this, he’ll just tell me to go home but at least I won’t let him down again.”  
After convincing Stella and Layla to leave for the date, she got dressed and headed for the city.

“Hey, wha-what’s going on?” Riven asked upon her arrival seeing the state she was in.  
“It’s nothing, I’m fine” immediately after speaking she sneezed and coughed typical of how sick she was.  
“You don’t look fine at all.” Riven put his hand to Musa’s forehead. “You're hot. You probably have a fever. Come on let me take you somewhere else.”  
“Oh it’s okay I can just grab the bus back to Alphea by myself” Musa said thinking he meant taking her back to Alphea.  
“Oh no, you’re coming with me.” Not having enough strength to fight him on the subject she let him take her wherever it was he was heading. 

Upon arriving at Red Fountain and seeing the surprised look on Musa’s face, Riven grabbed her hand and said: “Let me take care of you.” Her face became even more puzzled having been waiting for anything but that to come out of his mouth. “I’ll take you to my room and grab some medicine from the infirmary”  
After grabbing some pills and tea from the nurse Riven went back to his room to find Musa asleep on his desk. “Hey Muse, you know a desk isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep right?” He said waking her up and making her take the pills and drink the tea. While she was drinking it, Riven opened his bed and grabbed another pillow from the closet. “You done yet?” Musa nodded and Riven picked her up sitting her on the bed. “This will heat you up”. He grabbed one of his sweaters and took off Musa’s clothes gently, putting the sweater on her cold body. “Lay down and get some sleep. You’ll feel better” He covered her with the bedsheets and watched as she fell asleep straight away. He knew what the puzzled look on her face had been. She wasn’t expecting this from him. He went back to his desk and started working on some work.

A few hours later, Musa woke up coughing and sneezing. “Hey, everything good?”  
“Yes, just a couple of sneezes.”  
“Okay then go back to sleep when you can” He started to walk towards his desk again but decided it would be easier to take care of her if he also got some sleep. 

Waking up the next day, Musa looked even worst. So Riven warned the guys that he wouldn’t be training that day and called the girls to let them know where Musa was. He ended up staying with her and helping her get better for the next couple of days. When Musa started to get better, both decided she should finish recovering at Alphea. Before she left, they both sat on Riven’s bed. “I’m sorry if I looked so surprised when you brought me here. I just... wasn’t expecting it.”  
“I know. I’m not the type of guy to do that. I guess wanting to make sure you’re always okay helped me change.” With those words, he sealed his lips with hers not worrying about getting sick too.  
“Thank you for taking care of me Riven.”  
“I’ll take care of you whenever I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !! I really hope you enjoyed this !! I have a few more small one-shots like this one for several Winx couples that I might post soon. Tell me if you like this and if you would like to see more :)


End file.
